


pain (both felt and unspoken)

by rocket_rach



Series: Roommates [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: and then realized that Harvey would probably have been an uncle to Dick, and then was promptly ruined by it, in which i realized that harvey was hanging around Bruce when Dick was a young boy, so now i have to hurt all of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: Harvey Dent comes to terms with the boy he considered his nephew; Dick realizes that he misses his uncle





	pain (both felt and unspoken)

Arkham always smelled like urine and disinfectant. It was always dark and gloomy, with white fluorescent lights casting warped shadows on the black stained brick. Dick followed a white coat guard down the section of Arkham designed for Gotham’s more… dangerous criminals. The old brick gave way to concrete, signs of the Wayne Foundations recent generous donations. The guard pulled his nightstick out and hit the glass. Two-face lifted his head. He caught sight of the young man standing next to the guard.

“Dick?” Harvey, not Two-Face asked. He rose unsteadily, the straight jacket he was wearing making it hard for him to balance.

“Hi, Uncle Harv. How’ve you been?” Dick asked.

Bruce had stopped visiting a few weeks back. Dick’s adopted father believed that Harvey knew Batman’s and by proxy, Robin’s identity. After many failed rehabilitation's, Harvey had finally checked himself in to Arkham for an indefinite amount of time. Batman had come to visit, but it was what Batman did after Harvey escaped that finally answered Two-face’s questions.

Two-Face escaped, and Batman tried talking him down. Instead of punching.

“I’ve been better, the food in here is still terrible. I guess no matter how much money Bruce throws at this place, the food will still be garbage. It hasn’t been all bad though. They gave me a new straight-jacket the other day. What about you, kiddo?”

“Bruce wants me to go to college,” Dick sat down on the other side, looking through the glass. “I don’t wanna go. I think I want to be a cop, actually.”

“You need to go to college, Dick. It’s important. I went, Bruce went. We learned a lot there.”

“My parents didn’t go to college. They did fine.”

“How about we compromise? You try college for a year. If it doesn’t work, then you can become a cop. I know Gordon would love to have a few cops like you. Especially with your background,” Dent walked closer to the glass, then slid down onto the ground.

“I’m sorry, Dick.”

Dick’s blood ran cold. “Uncle Harvey?”

“We fought. So many times over the years. I… I nearly put you in a coma, didn’t I? Bruce told the reporters it was a riding accident. There are no horses at the manor. There haven’t been since Martha was still alive. It was me; I put you in that state. All I – no, he wanted, was to hurt Batman. But now I _know and I’m sorry_. 

“You sat next to me at the manor for so many years, after each failed rehab, you sat there in that chair next to the monster who beat you into a bloody pulp and left you for dead. You were just a kid. Hell, you still are. But you’ve been fighting criminals for so long you’re already an old soul. The scars you must have. I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am.”

Dick stared. His mind was reeling. Harvey knew he was Robin? He knew Bruce was Bats? This was too much. He shouldn’t have come he should have just stayed at the manor like Bruce said he was so dumb to sneak out and try to talk to Harvey why did he always make _mistakes like this wh_ \-- 

“I don’t think anyone is gonna be as proud of you as Bruce is, but I’m pretty damn close. Just promise me one thing, Dick; you’ll keep your good head on your shoulders. Keep doing the good work that you’ve been doing since Bruce took you in. I hope one day you can forgive me for everything, but I just needed you to know that.”

Dick wiped tears from his cheeks.

“I already forgave you, Uncle Harvey. You’re family. You’ll always be my uncle.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this hurt me! im physically upset!!! shoutout to Darla for chucking me off this cliff!!!!
> 
> this is dedicated to darla who hurt me as much as Two face hurt Dick. 
> 
> <3 ya


End file.
